The Kitsune and the Neko
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: Kagamine Len and Rin. They are kitsune and neko breeds. They only have one another in this cold unforgiving world. Let us take a short peek into the life of these siblings/lovers.


**The Kitsune and the Neko**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Vocaloid or the official characters. Now, this is a one-shot that I decided to do. There's some blood shed involved, some cesty themes, and the fact that Len and Rin are only part human whom have to survive in a world of humans who want them dead. I plan to not do much with this, and this is basically like a peek into this world as if gazing through a crystal ball...**THE STORY'S BEEN CENSORED; UNCENSORED VERSION ON AFF WEBSITE.**

* * *

His orangish yellow tail twitched, as did his ears a bit as he began to awaken from another good night of sleep. The eighteen year old slowly rose out of bed, and sat up straight. Next to him was his equally-aged sister, who slept peacefully, her orange cat ears flattened a bit against her head. The long-haired blonde also had a bi of a twitchy tail when she slept, and he smiled, as he liked to tease her at times about it. But, all fun and games aside, the young man slowly swung his legs over, and got up. Without the blanket, the full exposure of his nudity becomes apparent, as the blanket slightly shuffled. He grabs it, and covers up his equally naked sister, before walking towards their bathroom, and quietly closing the door.

Twenty minutes later, another yawn broke the silence against the running shower, and Rin's eyes slowly opened. She yawned again, very much like a cat would, stretching with a bit of a moan before stilling again... and wiping the sleep from her eyes. Her ears twitched, hearing soft humming in the shower, and smiled as she brought her hands to her stomach and rubbed it. She remembered the fun they had last night when they mated. She blushed, remembering how each time when they gone into heat, they always stayed away from each other, to the point of brief isolation... but last night, and all of last week, their feelings as mere siblings disappeared. Most of the world does not like them, or as they were called half breeds...

"Len-kun," she whispered softly, as she closed her eyes... oh, she could remember how throughout the whole week, they had gone into heat, and tried to stay away from each other but until last night, their emotions were on the warpath.

Her face turned a bit red, before a giggle escaped her as memories of their mating returned to her mind. She and Len were brother and sister, and yet... they loved one another. Len mounted her more than she did to him, and six hours of constant mating... well, of course she's aching. Hell, six hours of non-stop mating can screw a person's body up until they can recover well enough of energy. But, they weren't fully human, so she's able to walk some bit. No doubt Len was feeling a bit achy as well. Oh, speaking of her brother, she got out of bed, her mounds jiggling a bit with each bounce in her step, before she opened the door.

Once inside, she spied Len behind the shower door. Len heard the door open, and smiled as Rin soon opened the shower door, giggled, and jumped right in. "Oh, Len... we had so much fun last night," she said, wrapping her arms, and pressing herself against his back. The young man turned around, and captured his alluring sister with a passionate deep kiss, in which she moaned into his mouth returning the kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Len nipped her nose lightly, causing her to squeal a bit at the sudden bite. He gave her a playful wink. "Oh Rin... we should have mated years ago when we first started our cycles."

"I know... all that time wasted," she sighed, as she pressed her body up against him. Len moaned a bit when Rin kept grinding.

"Y-You know our heat ended last night after we mated each other for six hours..."

"I know, but we're part human, and humans do have sex for the pleasure..."

"Yeah..."

She turned around, and looked back at him as her tail lifted a bit. Len got the hint. After a quick one, they were getting dressed, when their ears twitched. They heard the sounds of an approaching mob, wanting to one again try and kill them. The two lovers looked at one another, as they got dressed in military-styled pants, shirts, both worn boots, fingerless gloves, and they also took out their weapons. Len was armed with twin Magnum 3C4.5 MPs, while Rin stuck with her trusty Bayonet Buster Rifle.

"More humans wanting to kill us," Len whispered.

"One day, we'll find a place where we can live in peace... and where we'll grow old and die, as our offspring continue to live for us."

Len rubbed her stomach briefly, very much wanting the same dream to come true as well. If last night was any indication to their sibling bond breaking away for their undying love for each other, maybe one day, Rin will get her wish, and carry the children of her lover, Len. The windows smashed open as rocks and bricks flew, and then they jumped back as a Molotov explodes. They cock their weapons and escape out the back. Once again they were on the move, running away from the cold world and the humans who wish to exterminate them. As they explode out the back, there awaited mobs with swords, cleavers, or anything large, blunt, or very sharp. Len brought up the dual guns of his, as did Rin with her Bayonet Buster Rifle. With narrowed steel-gazed eyes, they opened fired at them.

Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin, siblings, lovers, half breeds. They always stayed together, and moved from place to place, never staying in one place for more than a week. Throughout their path, blood stains them heavily, yet they remained hard stead, so that they can survive in a world that wishes for them to die. They learned years ago, that humans will never tolerate their existence. They killed at an early age, and as they grew up, they had to kill in order to live. The mob fought back, even as the twins had the advantage with their trusty weapons. Rin snarled as she rips one man across the throat with her sharp claws, and Len took the sword from another and stabbed it through his head, twisting around and head sniping two women who were about to catch Rin off guard, who in response launched a knife at a man who pulled out a gun at her brother.

"I love you Rin," Len tells her, as a bullet tore through a blue-haired man wearing a scarf. Another ended the survivor's life.

Even in the heat of battle, of their survival, Rin smiled, as her weapon's bayonet knife sliced through several men, one of them a woman with aqua hair pulled into twin pigtails. "I love you too Len."

And they moved back to back. Their tails wrap around each other, as bullets and other weapon projectiles cut, slice, and explode through the mob until they were surrounded by a mass of corpses, blood, and gore. Len turned around, and wipe the bit of blood from Rin's face, and she wiped the speck that was on his cheek as well.

"Hm, we'll need to get new clothes..."

"Yeah..."

They looked back to the building where they broken their sibling bond, which was beginning to burn down to the ground. More humans would arrive soon. So, they ran into the forest nearby, and once again, the kitsune and the neko were on the run.

* * *

**And there you have it. Kitsune!Len and Neko!Rin... part humans/part animals, on the run constantly their entire lives in order to survive. Review if you wish to. Ja ne~**


End file.
